1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a knockdown bed and more particularly, to a highly convenient and highly stable knockdown bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the conventional beds are one-piece and large and heavy, especially the power-assisted beds containing built-in electric motors, so it is difficult to move such beds. Besides, the doors of the contemporary apartments are relatively narrower and smaller, so it may even need to entrust the mover with moving the beds into the house through French windows by means of the crane. If a user does not need to use the bed for the time being, it will be a problem for him or her to keep it for storage. For this reason, a knockdown bed was invented. The parts of the general knockdown bed are connected by means of screw holes and bolts. However, after the knockdown bed is used for a long time, the screw holes and the bolts are subject to disengagement from each other. In addition, while it is intended to dismantle the bed, a tool is needed, so it is not only time-consuming but inconvenient for the user to do it.